What Glitters Is Not Always Gold
by hatters-girl-belial
Summary: Duchess had a little sister named Riley. The younger girl always watches her sister get what she wants...including one boy in paticular.Rated t just to be safe. Hatter X Duchess, Hatter X OC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, with the exception of Riley and serenity.

******

Hatter watched her move across the room. The Duchess of Diamonds. Duchess for short. He had busted a few skulls to get tickets to this royal event, just to be close to her. She had captured his attention at a young age. Flaunting her curves and blue eyes for as long as he could remember. It was so not funny that Jack got her and the kingdom. Hatter sigh realizing how unfair life was at a young age. He didn't notice that he was being watched from across the room.

Duchess's little sister, Riley of opals {Riley} watched and hated every second of her sister's presence. More say the effect her presence had over Hatter. It filled her to the brim with anger. Duchess got everything and that was never enough. She watched Duchess excuse herself from their parents and Jack. She made her way past Hatter giving her a wink. She knew only had a few moments to make a move. She walked over to the boy, almost falling several times due to her heels.

"You know if Jack or his mother find out, you will be killed." Riley says rather hushed. Hatter looked at her.

"Yes but it's worth it." Hatter smiles as he turns and walks away leaving her alone in a room full of people she hated and envied all at the same time. She stormed out of the glass doors, shaking with anger. Mad March noticed her and excused himself from the table to follow her out. He walked outside and found her sitting a garden bench, with tears in her eyes.

"What has he done now?" March asks, knowing there were two things in this world that could make the poor girl cry, and unfortunately for her they were together in a random room.

"It's just not fair! She gets everything on a platter…Why does she take the one thing I want? God I wish I could just punch her in the face." Riley growled and March put his arm around her and pulled her close. The three were kind of like the three musketeers until Hatter started sleeping with Duchess. He could not really understand the change in Riley's behavior but March did. The girl always looked at Hatter with stars in her eyes and hung on his every word… Then he heard her laugh as she walked outside, throwing her blonde mane over her shoulder and catching a glimpse of her sister crying. Of course Hatter was right on her heels. March knew this would end badly with Riley as upset as she was.

"Rie, what's wrong?" Duchess asks and feels the wind knocked out of her when she sees the anger in her sister's eyes. She takes a step back and almost knocks Hatter down. He looked around her curiously when he heard no reply. He started to say something but was cut off by her standing up and slapping him across the face.

"Like either of you care. Do me a favor, stay away from my sister Hatter. Because when it's found out that you two have been having a fling, she is not going to give everything up to save your head from rolling. You will be alone and they will kill you. "She snarled before she turned to Duchess," And you just need to quit being such a spoiled girl. Everything is given to you because you are marrying princey boy… Mean while the rest of us can't have a damn thing. Because it is always all about you…"

With those words thrown out she turned and stormed off out of the garden and into Tugley woods. She didn't care if it was dark. She just wanted to be alone and able to process her feelings. She recalled the look of pain that was scribbled across of Hatters face when she slapped him and pointed out the fact that her sister would leave him to die. She punched a tree, knocking it over.

****

Mad March looked at a very stunned Duchess and Hatter. Personally he thought they both deserved it. Well Duchess anyways. She knew how much her sister adored the man with the odd hats. Hatter unfortunately was oblivious most of the time. About that time they heard a tree fall in the woods.

"I suppose I should go get her before she knocks down the whole damn forest." Hatter sighed. He was one of the only ones who could bring her out of one of these anger fits she had. But he lingered, waiting for something to be said.

"You know Hatter, that girl happens to be the one who has kept you from getting your head cut off already. The queen isn't stupid and has her suspicions about you and her son's girlfriend. But Rie is constantly the one sticking her own neck out to defend you. When they confirm what's going on, her head will roll with yours." March spoke sharply. It was such a shame that a pretty intelligent girl like Riley had fell for him. She was destined to die with a trouble maker like Hatter.

Hatter and Duchess looked at each other. The air was stale and awkward with that fact thrown out in the open. He looked into the pretty blue pools of her eyes, searching for some kind of objection to her little sisters words.

"Hatter, I think it would be best if we did not see each other anymore." Duchess spoke cruelly. Hatter nodded, swallowing the lump in his throat. He watched her walk off and turned and walked towards the woods. He needed to find Riley before one of them did something stupid.

******

Riley sat under the tree where she and Hatter first met. She had saved his skin then too. She was direly afraid that when this fling with Duchess hit the fan, she would not be able to save him. Though she would certainly try. She could hear branches snapping and felt herself being filled with terror. These woods were not safe for any one, especially her. Being a part of the royal family made her a bit off a target. She stiffened against the tree until a figure walked by. She tightened her fist and took a swing, startled when the person caught it. Then realized who the person was.

"Hatter, go the hell away." She snapped turning and walking in a random direction.

"Riley, would you stop being such a damn girl." Hatter sighed as he went after her. He knew what ever was going to happen would happen. He knew he didn't love Duchess. It was more of a lustful addiction. The younger girl of the two had always managed to give him a weird quirky feeling.

"Go to hell." She growled and he rolled his eyes. He knew why she wasn't the one in the spot light. She wasn't much of a lady and she acted a bit boyish with a wall the size of the heart casino and it was cover with barb wire and thorns. Hatter watched every boy that ever tried to date her get destroyed and then for some reason they all hated him….It was odd her grabbed her wrist and spun her around trying to make her calm down. He was at a loss of words when he saw the tears leaking from her kaleidoscope eyes and streaming down her face. She looked more hurt and confused then she did angry in the moon lights glow.

"Riley honey what's wrong with you?" He asked, startled and unsure of what else he could say.

"Just go away. It hurts enough." She snaps, trying to hide the truth.

"Talk to me. We have always been closer then what ever has been going on before this is. Whatever this is."Hatter stated softly. And something caught his eye. The emotion in her eyes. It was the one he had seen in Duchess's eyes when she looked at Jack. Love. Unconditional and true.

"Hatter do you know how it feels to love someone and watch them constantly with someone else because you are invisible to them? And you know deep down inside you will never be good enough because you aren't pretty enough or smart enough? Being a funny girl isn't enough. It's so obvious why that thing called my sister gets everything. Including you. She isn't funny. She is smart and fucking beautiful."Riley spat every word and wiped the tears off of her face before continuing," It's no wonder I'm invisible. I am just tired of being the one constantly protecting someone who could care less. God all I ever wanted was for you to see how much I love you."

Her hand flew to cover her mouth. The two stood surrounded by silence and the growl of a jabberwock in the distance. For a moment neither of them moved and Hatter watched the tears flowing down her face as her hands dropped to her side. He walked over and pulled her into a hug. He listened as she was over taken by the sobs she was trying to hold in her throat. He could not help feeling like a class jerk. This whole time he had been looking for something real and trying to fool himself with Duchess. Suddenly everything made sense. Why she kept sending boys packing and why the said boys hated him. Why she was always in a fight whenever someone mentioned his name in a negative manner or gave him shit. The girl was always there.

"Would you like to stay at my families shop? So that way you don't have to see Duchess?" Hatter asked her. She looked up, her hair falling into her different colored eyes and whimpered yes.

The two went to his families shop to find Hatters mother sitting at the table, with three cups of two. One for and on for each of them. She looked from Hatter to Riley. Hatter gave her a puzzled look.

"March came by. Said you were to call when you and Riley got here so he knows you two didn't get eaten by a jabberwock." She said to hatter before looking to Riley," Hello dear. It's been a minute since I have seen you."

Hatter went and called March and then hurried her upstairs to his room. He had his little carpet of grass next to his couch. She looked around the room, thinking about the many good laughs they had there. She sat on the couch and he put in one of her favorite movies. Not thirty minutes into the movie, she was asleep with her head in his lap. This was a normal thing for the two but given the situation earlier, it was different. Hatter noticed how much it felt like she belonged in that spot.

He brushed back some of her red hair out of her face. He could see the freckles that dusted her tiny face. It was odd how pale she was and how red her hair was. Though the contrast between colors only made her look that much more intense.

*Authors note{Wow. Six pages. The next chapter is going to be how these two met. Please review. I will greatly appreciate it.}


	2. Chapter 2

_Riley rolled her eyes and walked down the hall. She just didn't feel like following her sister around today. The two were very close and normally always together, but today her curious nature and need for mischief got the best of her. She turned the hall and smacked into some one. She hit the ground with a loud thud. But she could not help feeling her heart being torn out of her chest when she looked up into his brown eyes._

"_I'm terribly sorry kettle." He smiled helping her up. About that time ten suits came around the corner to attack him. She recognized him as one of Mad March's friends. The two boys were always in trouble. Hatter more than March. Riley thought very quickly on her feet._

"_Let him go right this instant." She ordered hoping she sounded like her sister when she demanded things._

"_But he…"the suit began but never finished. Riley's eyes narrowed and she lowered her tone._

"_You dare question a member of the royal family?" She asked, reminding the suit who she was. She may not have been Duchess but she was still royalty. The suits nodded and let the scruffy boy go. After they were gone, she smiled to herself obviously pleased and walked past him. She felt like if she opened her mouth, she would make a fool out of herself in front of the attractive boy in question._

"_Hey why did you help me?" Hatter asked, catching up to her._

"_March is like my older brother and everyone knows you're his right hand man. I couldn't let them kick you out for whatever March has gotten you into this time." She replied coolly._

"_By some chance would you be Riley?" He asked, picking up speed to stay by her side._

"_Yes I would be. Why?" She couldn't help the curiosity creeping in her voice. He grabbed her hand and she allowed him to pull her away. She followed him past Tugley woods and into the city. They came across a tea shop and she followed him in. An older woman sat at the table and so did March._

"_Rie, I remember you saying something about wanting to go out with me and the boys…Well kiddo, tonight is your lucky night." March smiled as he tossed her a fake i.d. that put her at sixteen. She looked at March really confused when she realized they were going clubbing._

"_But none of us are this old…." She trailed off._

"_Yes but we all look it and have the i.d.s to match. No one ever asks questions." Hatter smiles, patting her on the back. Her heart fluttered and March noticed. The older girl, Hatters older sister, swept the young girl up stairs. In her room the two girls looked at each other. The girl had told Riley her name was serenity._

"_Be careful with my brother. He is oblivious and thick skulled. He doesn't see things like the way your heart fluttered when he touched you. Plus he tends to go more for status and high profiles rather then something real. It keeps him from getting hurt." Serenity smiled as she started her work on Riley._

_ ******_

_Hatter and March sat down stairs in an odd silence. Hatter knew March saw the curious looks he was giving the younger girl._

"_Hatter, e careful with her. She has a wild streak possibly bigger than yours. She is nothing like Duchess." March spoke, breaking the silence._

"_Shut up. My sister doesn't know. You know as well as I do she will run straight to Jack. And as for Riley…" He didn't get to finish his sentence because of the young girl walking into the room, looking dead up like the girls that caught Hatters eyes in the club._

_Her long deep red hair was flat ironed and hit right in the middle of her back. The deep shade made her pale skin and freckles look more intense but what held his attention were her deep hazel eyes. Green was the prominent color but still they were hazel and highlighted with black eye liner._

_When he tore his eyes from her, he noticed what she was wearing. The jeans hugged the swell of her hips perfectly. The tank top she wore clung to her hour glass figure like a second skin. With all the glitter and the figure, suddenly he didn't have such a hard time believing that she was Duchess's little sister….Though she was slightly prettier. He instinctively offered her his coat, which she graciously accepted as his sister set one of his fedoras on her head. Riley smiled and cocked it to the side and to the front a little. Then the three were out to Jabberwock falls, one of the top clubs in wonderland._

_ ******_

_Hatter watched the young girl dancing on the floor. There was no way in hell she should have been able to dance like she was. It was all a swirl of hips, hair, and glitter. The girl could dance in a very provocative manner that had most of the men in the club on their toes and drooling. A few would be brave and go up to talk to her, but she shot them down and judging from the looks on their faces, she was not kind about it at all. He found himself wanting to touch her but he definitely did not want to make things awkward between him and March._

"_You want to dance with her." March chuckled. In all his years of knowing Hatter, he never wanted to dance with girls. He did it because he knew they liked it. But judging by the look on his face, he wanted to._

"_I would like to." He smiled. He knew that was March's approval. Before he gets up though, a blonde had sauntered in front of him and was blocking his way to the younger girl. Before anything could be clearly stated, the blonde tumbled to the side and stepping in her place was Riley. The two boys grinned, knowing exactly what threw the girls balance off. She Grabbed Hatters hand without saying a single word and drug him to the dance floor as a song with an upbeat rhythm started to play. Hatter tried not to look quite so excited when she started to grind against him and he couldn't help but grind back. The girl was smoking hot and she knew how to dance. He couldn't help but smile when another male approached and Hatter got to give that "She is with me" look. When the song ended, he walked back to the table only to turn around when he saw March looking behind him with that look on his face. Some guy had his hands on Riley and she did not look like she appreciated it very much. Hatter mutters damn tea junkies under his breath and went to help her until she swung her right hand, which was balled into a fist. _

"_I forgot to mention Hatter, her right hand is like yours." He heard March chuckle. The girl walked over to the two and they decided it was time to leave._

_ *****_

_Back at the tea shop, the three had stalked up to Hatters bed room. March collapsed on the bed and Hatter and Riley sat on the couch. Within minutes she was asleep, her head in his lap._

Authors note {She is hooked and so is he….But why sleep with Duchess? All will hopefully be explained next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Hatter opened his eyes, to be staring into hers. Their faces we close enough to kiss but he stopped himself. He didn't want to move to much on the girl. They laid like that for quite some time before there was a knock on the door. They both shot up right and Hatter told his sister to come in. She looked at Riley with a curious smile and told them breakfast was done.

" Would you like something other then that dress to wear?" Hatter asks, smiling at her as serenity walked out.

" If you wouldn't mind getting me something." riley answers, with an edge to her tone. She was not sure why she woke up with Hatters arms around her waist. Hatter brought her a white beater and a plaid button up shirt and then he trotted down the all. When he came back, he tossed her a pair of jeans.

She went in the bathroom and caught a glimpse of her reflection. She was smiling. It wasn't the smile she put on for the royal events or when she was around to royal family or even just march. This was her real smile. The one that she only seemed to flash around Hatter. She recalled how warm and safe she felt in his arms….How perfect he looked asleep and with out his hat. She had wanted to kiss him…but was so damn scared to.

She came out after changing into the outfit. She looked at Hatter, who was sitting on the bed. She wanted to sit beside him something awful but instead she sat on the couch.

"SO what you said last night….Did you mean it?" Hatter asked, breaking the silence.

"Yes….But I didn't mean to hit you nor be quite so cruel…" She answers quietly.

"I deserved it Kettle. Sometimes I tend to take you getting me out of trouble for granted." Hatter joked trying to get the sad look off of her face.

"Why Duchess? Of all the girls in wonderland, why the one who will get you killed if you two are found out? What is it that makes every one want her so damn bad?" Riley question, on the verge of tears. She was pretty sure after breakfast, he would be gone to find Duchess like always.

"Well…Duchess is most definitely stunning…And highly addicting and very selfish. It was never supposed to be what it turned out to be…It was…" hatter stopped for a moment before he looked at Riley," she was supposed to be you. I came by to see if you wanted to come over but you had left with March already. And she was there…Crying because of Jack. I know what I was to her after that. I became some thing to take her mind off the fact that he did not love her. She told me more then once that she hoped Jack would find out."

The two looked at each other. There still something to be said but neither wanted to mess any thing up. Hatter looked in her blue left eye and green right eye. He always wondered how that one happened and was over looked. That was a sign or purity in wonderland. If any one she have been the heir to the throne, it should have been Riley. Not Jack. He was shocked when he saw tears streaming down her face again, though he figured he knew why.

"Then this morning I wake up and your arms are around my waist and your face is buried In my hair…" She trails off. Hatter had to stop himself from smiling. He did know her pretty well.

" Last night you fell asleep in my lap…And I just wanted to be close to you." Hatter smiled as the ten or clubs barged into his room, receiving a dirty look from Hatter.

" Riley, your sister demands your presence." He ordered. She was contemplating telling him to piss off but Hatter smiled and nodded towards the door.

"Only if Hatter can come." Riley smirked, knowing damn well that he couldn't tell her no. The two walked through the town and Hatter reached out grabbed her hand. He smiled when he saw the blush spreading across her cheeks. They arrived at the castle and walked into the throne room, where Duchess sat in her chair. Her eyes narrowed at Hatter. Their mother stood next to Duchess.

"Riley! Get away from him right this minute!" Her mother shrieked.

"No." Riley smiled in all her defiant nature, holding his hand tighter. He saw Duchess look at her sister curiously.

"That man has taken advantage of your sister more then once. Now get away from him this very instant." Her mother snarled and Riley's eyes narrowed as she looked at Duchess.

"Really? It's come to that. You really are disgusting. You will fit with the queen of hearts perfectly." Riley spat before looking at hr mother." And you have got to be kidding me that you believe this. No one takes advantage of the queens little pet. She takes advantage of every one else. And if you really want to know the truth, Hatter wasn't the only one. And no before you say it, I will not listen to you right this instant."

By now the whole royal family, queen of hearts and Jack included, and Mad March, have came into the room, to observe the train wreck at hand. March's eyes widened at the scene in front of him. Duchess's face was red with embarrassment and shame…and pride. He could see it in her eyes, though at that very moment he wasn't sure of what. Then he looked over at Riley and he knew. There she stood, locked in place with her hand in… Hatters? She was finally coming in to her own and was finally standing up for what she thought was right instead of cleaning up after her sister.

"Are you implying that you are taking his side over your sisters and future kings?" The queen of hearts asked. This would be the question that would decide whether or not the young girl lived or not.

"Yes I am. Because the future king is a moron and my sister is a selfish child." Riley answered quickly and coldly, her voice still just as defiant. Jack quickly stepped in the middle before his mother could make the command. He knew what real love looked like at it's best. And it was standing in front of him, stubborn and true.

"Don't say it mother. It is her choice who she is with. She is not an heir to the throne so she doesn't have to be with royalty." Jack smiled, bringing up a little forgotten fact.

"Well she will not be living in this castle." The queen stated with a very matter of fact tone. The two were dismissed so she could pack her things. Every one heard them giggling and laughing as they went down the hall. Never once did the two atop to think that maybe that was to easy. March looked at Duchess, who quickly followed her little sister.

*****

Hatter watched the girl throw some clothes in a bag. She even grabbed a couple of dresses and hats. Shoes were not on her list of things she needed. Which he expected. The girl stayed barefoot most of the time. He watched her body freeze so he walked over and looked over her shoulder at a picture of her and Duchess.

" it was made on my first trip to the other side with Duchess…Back when we were so close…I would like…"She trailed off, not sure how hatter really felt about Duchess. He simply took the picture from her, wrapped it in a t-shirt and put it in the bag. She smiled for a moment before it faltered when she looked behind him. He turned to see Duchess. He could sense the tension and silently excused himself. The two stared at each other. Duchess could see the hurricane of emotions in her sisters eyes.

"I'm proud of you." Duchess smiled, seeing the surprised look on her sisters face. She walked over and hugged her.

"I'm going to miss you Duchess." Riley almost whispered. It felt like it used to when they were younger and attached at the hip.

"You know I didn't mean…"Duchess didn't finish. She had looked in her sisters eyes and knew she understood. When the two weren't fighting they had that odd relationship where they rarely spoke. They could just look at each other and it was all said. She sat and watched her sister pack for a moment before calling Hatter back in, who was followed by March and jack. Jack was staring Hatter up and down which caught Riley's attention. She instinctively put herself between Hatter and Jack, with her back turned towards Hatter. Ready to fight if absolutely needed.

"I assume there is a reason you are here." She growled. She never liked Jack. Ever.

"Yes there is. We all wanted to give you a going away gift." Jack smiled, despite her hostility towards him. He knew of her disliking of him ever since Duchess started dating him. March stepped up and gave her a key. She looked at him curiously.

"It's to your own place….You will need it." March smiled. Hatter and Riley walked out and stopped in the court yard, with the small group in tow. They all stared in horror as Hatters family was beheaded. The last was Serenity. She heard the growl escape Hatters throat but felt her legs go into motion. She ran as quick as she could to the executioners block, but she just wasn't quick enough. She stood, her body shaking with rage and anger, staring into the queens eyes.

"What's a matter? Hatter got your tongue?" The queen smiled. Riley saw red and took a swing. Lucky for her, she missed and got escorted off the property. Hatter was still locked in place. He was in shock and a great deal of pain. That was his family…his only family. Duchess touched his arm and he jerked away, his eyes full of something unknown to any of them at the time. He walked off, his fests clenched. No one spoke for quite some time. The three just looked at each other.

*****

Hatter tried to go home only to find his families home in flames. He felt like he was going to break. He turned and punched the brick wall and cracked it.

"Hatter she is missing." March walked up behind him, talking about Riley.

"Who gives a damn about her. This is my family that's gone. Their legacy burned to the ground. And I'm sure they knew. Duchess and Jack…"Hatter trailed off when Riley ran out of the building and threw a picture at him. Her eyes burned worse the flames behind her. Smoke clung to her curves and ash clung to her hair. He caught a glimpse of the picture. It was of him and his family. The one they forced Riley into along with March.

He tried to say something before she shook her head and walked off. He hadn't meant what he said but he knew the damage was done. He looked over at March, unsure of what to do.

"If you really meant what you said. Get away from me. Because I am going to kill you. But if you didn't, then go after her Hatter. You both need each other. And yes it was your blood family, but she considered them her family. Because in case you didn't notice, she really didn't belong in hers." March told Hatter in a stern tone. He turned and went after the young girl.

He wasn't quite sure where she would be until he heard the sound of her crying. He looked around the corner and watched her slide down the side of the wall. Tears streaming her pretty face and blood coming from her left hand. The one that didn't nock down tress. He just walked over and sat down next to her and pulled her close. She cried against him and he even let a few tears slide down his face.

"Sh.. Kettle it's going to be ok." He whispered in her ears. She just shook her head and tried to pull away for a moment and just let him hold her close.

Authors note{ Eh a bit of a sad ending to this chapter….Hopefully the next one will be better. Read and review. Pretty please?


	4. Chapter 4

Hatter and riley sat their apartment up and it was what most would call delightfully tacky, but to them, it was beautiful. She watched Hatter move fluently in the kitchen, preparing breakfast for her and Mad march. He had just arrived when the two started to play a little on the couch.

The situation was mildly awkward because she was stuck hiding under the throw on the couch due to her lack of clothes. Hatter called him into the kitchen so she could make a break for the bedroom. When she got in there, she tossed on a pair of Hatters boxers and a button up of his. She walked out to find Duchess and Jack both in the kitchen.\

"What the hell? When did my kitchen become the meeting hall?" She joked trying to distract her sisters protective look away from the giant hickey on her neck. Jack just smiled at the young girl.

"Since we paid for you to live here." March reminded the young girl with a smile.

"ok so would someone like to explain why every one is here? We were kind of um busy." Hatter added in, receiving a look of death from Duchess.

"We just wanted to check on you two." Jack responded. The group sat and chatted for awhile before Riley all but shoved them out the door after breakfast. Hatter came up behind her after she shut and locked the door.

"Now where were we?" He asked as she turned around and he put his arms around her waist and nipped at her neck. She answered him by shoving him back on the couch and crawling on top of him and winning the fight with his zipper…..

In time the two collapsed in a sweaty hot mess. Riley snuggled against Hatters chest. She felt safe here with him. He kissed the top of her head and promised he would always protect her, no matter what.

Editors note- sorry it took so long. Been super busy with the baby and work and such. And also sorry for it being so short…hopefully there will be more soon.


End file.
